


Front-Leaning Rest

by Raiven_Raine



Series: Going Through the Ranks [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power Struggle, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a disturbing lack of LC Kells smut on Ao3 and I feel that I need to remedy the situation...</p><div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>Gavin loves the challenge of getting with unobtainable people. He thought Maxson was difficult... He just got in deep with Lancer Captain Kells.<div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>Aboard the Prydwen, Kells wasn’t the same man as he was while drilling. Unless he was handing out punishments. Gavin was strangely turned on by this fact… It made him curious about the man’s bedroom persona. Who was he behind closed doors; Prydwen Kells, or Airport Kells? Perhaps a mix of both. Gav squirmed in the seat for a moment at the thought. He very rarely let anyone top, but goddamn he would let that man bend him over without a second thought.<div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - - -</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Front-Leaning Rest

**Author's Note:**

> semi-tags - there's a bit of knife play and blood play in here but it really isn't enough to warrant a real tag, just be aware that it exists.
> 
> * a lot of the phrases Kells says while drilling have been taken from real life drill instructors. you just can't make some of that shit up! XD

  
  
  
  
  


****

### \- - Storm Chasing - - 

****

Gavin sat on a bench and watched Lancer Captain Kells drilling Initiates out on the tarmac under the hot afternoon sun. He remembered his time as a new recruit long ago. His Drill Instructor back then was a terrifying man, but that guy had absolutely nothing on Kells. When the Lancer Captain was drilling, he was ruthless. Relentless. Incredibly intimidating. Ridiculously sexy. Gav couldn’t help it; he often found himself sitting and watching the man smoke soldiers for hours and all he could do was shift uncomfortably until he had to go take a cold shower. Every so often, Gavin found himself on the receiving end of the Lancer Captain’s punishments and that was a delightful kind of torture. He imagined Kells barking out sexual orders at him. Every time the man told him to get on his knees, Gavin couldn’t hide his grin… Which would end with Gav doing about a hundred push-ups. _Worth it._

“Parade rest.” Kells pointed down at an Initiate’s boots, “Heels twelve inches apart. Toes at a 45 degree angle.” He turned his attention to another man and stepped up in front of him. “Dammit, Initiate! I said twelve inches. That isn’t twelve inches, dumbass! If she told you that’s twelve inches, she’s fucking lying!” He stuck his boot between the man’s feet and kicked his heel outward. 

Kells moved back and glared at the line-up. “If any of you have questions about what twelve inches looks like, I’ll come by and whip my dick out.”

He glanced down the line and briskly stepped in front of a snickering Initiate. “Is something funny?”

The man cleared his throat, “No, Sir.”

Kells pointed to the ground, “Push up position. Get there.”

The man dropped. “How many, Sir?”

“Until I get tired.” Kells said somewhat flippantly. 

The Lancer Captain suddenly noticed Gavin chuckling to himself on the bench. He turned to face him and crossed his arms. “Do you have a feather up your ass, Knight?”

Gav shook his head, “No, Sir…” He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “But I have a question about what twelve inches looks like.”

“Why don’t you do some push-ups, smart-ass.” Kells narrowed his eyes.

Suppressing a sigh, Gavin got down and did three push-ups then grinned up at the Lancer Captain. “Permission to recover, Sir?”

“What the hell, soldier?!” Kells stepped up closer and glared down at him.

“You said to do _\--some--_ push-ups, Sir.” Gav poked the bear.

“You smug little shit!” Kells stood over him and raised his voice, “You are going to stay down there and push until your feeble fucking arms shove the earth off of its axis and sends us spiraling into the fucking sun, killing us all!”

Every Initiate tried desperately to stifle their laughter. 

Kells turned to them and barked, “Attention! Half right, face! Front-leaning rest, move!”

They dropped down immediately and started pushing.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The sweaty exhausted group of fourteen Initiates, plus Gavin, marched into the locker room with Kells behind. The Lancer Captain eyed the clock on the wall and pointed sternly to the four shower stalls. “You shit-stains have exactly four minutes to shower.”

The group hesitated for a moment, looking at one another and the four small stalls. An Initiate spoke up, “Sir… There’s only--”

“Three minutes, forty-seven seconds.” Kells crossed his arms.

The group suddenly started stripping down as fast as they could and piled into the stalls. 

Gavin watched them. 

“Do you think you’re exempt, Knight?” Kells raised an eyebrow.

“Uh… Think I’ll wait.” He flashed a smile and added, “Sir.”

“Wait for what?” The Lancer Captain dropped his arms and stepped closer. “A rainy fucking day? You have three minutes to strip down and get wet.”

Gavin’s cock twitched. He pulled his tee shirt over his head and awkwardly kicked his boots off while simultaneously pulling his pants down. Gav had to turn around to avoid staring at the man’s face, but he could picture it just as vividly without looking. His sharp jawline, high cheekbones, dark intense eyes… Those lips… That mouth... Fuck. 

Gavin felt the Lancer Captain’s hand press firmly against his upper back and he froze for a second. Kells shoved him forward into a stall with two other men in it, washing fervently. Gav hopped out of his pants as he nearly fell into the shower. 

“Two minutes!” Kells was some sort of master at hiding his amusement. “Faster! Harder! Repeat!” 

Gavin pressed between the two naked bodies and faced himself up against the back wall. _Fucking hell!_ Kells was inhuman. 

The Lancer Captain barked, “Scrub!”

The initiates all yelled, “Faster, Sir!”

“Scrub!

“Harder, Sir!”

And they repeated. 

Gav pressed his head against the cold tiled wall, closed his eyes… And laughed quietly. _Torture._ All he wanted in the world at that moment was for everyone to get the fuck out of the locker room so he could rub one out. That, or everyone to get out… Except Kells. 

Someone in the next stall over dropped the soap and Kells pointed, “Pick it up!” 

Gavin bit his lip as he began to imagine horribly dirty scenarios. 

It only got worse when he heard Kells tell the Initiate, “Unless you can suck them all off in fifty-seven seconds, stop eyeballing those cocks like a goddamn all you can eat buffet and stand the fuck up.” 

This was the longest four minutes of Gavin’s life.

The men scrambled to dress, attempting to pull their tight t shirts and green fatigue pants over their still dripping wet bodies. 

Kells pointed to the door, “Time’s up fuck-sticks, get the hell out.”

The Initiates poured out of the locker room in various states of undress, some tried to dress while marching, others simply gave up and carried their clothes in a bundle. Five Initiates were still completely naked.

Gavin had managed to get his pants on, but they remained loose and hanging off his hips. The half hardon he was sporting did nothing to help. He carried the rest of his clothes in a tight bundle in front of his hips as he trotted out into the airport after the others. 

Kells marched them all out through every inch of the airport to ‘dry off’, as he put it. 

The group marched to a cadence.

_“Who’s dirty?”_  
_“We’re dirty!”_  
_“Who’s wet?”_  
_“We’re wet!”_  
_“Who’s slick?”_  
_“We’re slick!”_

The soldiers working in the airport let out whistles and jeers as the group passed until Knight Sergeant Gavil yelled at them. Kells marched the Initiates past them twice for good measure.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Initiates had a barracks set up down in the airport, but Gavin, being a Knight, climbed up in the vertibird after Kells to go back up to the Prydwen. He sat down next to the man in the back of the bird, still holding his bundle of clothes firmly in his lap.

The Lancer Captain eyed him for several seconds. Gavin grinned at him. He couldn’t stop himself. 

Kells narrowed his eyes. “Put your damn clothes on, Knight. And stop eyeballing me like you want to fuck me.”

 _Oh, but I --do-- want to fuck you…_ “Yes, Sir.” His grin remained as he tugged his shirt down over his head then leaned over to pull his boots on.

As they ascended, the Lancer Captain’s demeanor changed. Aboard the Prydwen, Kells wasn’t the same man as he was while drilling. Unless he was handing out punishments. Gavin was strangely turned on by this fact… It made him curious about the man’s bedroom persona. Who was he behind closed doors; Prydwen Kells, or Airport Kells? Perhaps a mix of both. Gav squirmed in the seat for a moment at the thought. He very rarely let anyone top, but goddamn he would let that man bend him over without a second thought. 

Gavin worked on keeping his eyes forward, but he couldn’t help glancing over at the man every so often. He sat up with his perfect impeccable posture, tight white t shirt hugging his body, and his hands resting casually on his thighs. His scent was pure fucking testosterone. 

Kells turned his head and regarded the Knight silently for a moment then looked away, staring out the open door of the bird while it docked. 

Shit. Gav had been staring at him. He grinned to himself again as Kells stepped out of the aircraft and finally Gavin relaxed. He remained in the bird for a couple minutes after the man left. He couldn’t stand up just yet...  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Gavin slowed down as he was walking past Kells instructing a group of Initiates on weapon basics and field stripping inside the airport main storage room.

“It’s not that difficult, Initiate! It’s not like I asked you to eat a bushel of apples and shit out a fruit salad!” The Lancer Captain yelled at one of the men holding a rifle in his hands. "You should have been shot into your mother's bellybutton!"

Kells caught sight of Gav off to the side and he took the weapon from the Initiate. “Knight, get your happy ass over here.” As soon as he stepped up, Kells held out the rifle they had been working on. “What is the range of this rifle?”

Gavin turned the weapon in his hands and looked it over for a moment. “About fifty feet, Sir.”

“Fifty fucking feet?!” The Lancer Captain raised his voice considerably.

“This weapon has no bolt carrier, Sir. Fifty feet is about how far I can throw it accurately.” Gavin smirked.

The Lancer Captain glared as he pointed to a crate the Initiates had been using as a table. “Strip.”

Gav clenched the weapon tightly in his hands. “Yes Sir.” The stupid grin never left his face.

He set the rifle down and found its bolt carrier laying on the crate. He stripped the weapon, then reassembled it quickly. Kells stood close behind him and spoke sternly near his neck, “Faster.”

Goosebumps ran down his arms as he did it again. Thirty-Two seconds. He could do better… If that man wasn’t standing so close to him. The Initiates made quiet sounds around Gavin, impressed at how quickly he could field strip a rifle. 

The Lancer Captain leaned closer. Gav felt the man’s chest touching the back of his arm as he spoke again, “Faster!” 

Gav took a breath and did it again. Twenty-Six seconds. The Initiates grew louder as they marvelled at the speed. It wasn’t impressive by any means, Gavin had done better. Did Kells know the effect he had on him? Damn. Gavin was still smiling as he worked to keep his eyes forward and his hands behind his back. 

“Think you’re hot shit, Knight?" Kells spoke inches away from his ear.

“No, Sir.” Gav paused for a second and added, “But I think I can do better.”

“Think you can do better than me?” The Lancer Captain moved away and stepped up to the opposite side of the crate from Gavin. 

Cool air filled the space the man’s warm body had been and Gavin relaxed. “No, Sir... but I’ll make you work for it.” Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

The Initiates moved closer and watched intently as Kells picked up a rifle and placed it out in front of himself. He stared Gav down as he spoke to one of the men, “Bradley. Time this shit.”

The Knight worked his hands over the cold metal of the rifle, as it had been ingrained in his brain… It wasn’t fast enough. Kells pulled the bolt back on his weapon and set it down in front of him and Gavin followed… four seconds after. 

Bradley spoke up, “fifteen seconds!” The Initiates forgot themselves and practically cheered.

“Fuck!” Gav slapped his palms against the crate and stepped back.

Kells narrowed his eyes. “What the hell did you just say, Knight?”

“Fuck… _Sir?”_ Gavin ran a hand over the back of his neck and gave a lopsided grin. He was in so much trouble…

“Down and push.” The Lancer Captain pointed at the ground beside him.

Gav stepped up beside Kells and dropped to his knees, glancing up at the man as he stood over him with his arms crossed. Sighing to himself, the Knight placed his hands on the cement and started, what would inevitably be, a long series of push-ups.

Kells spoke up to the group, “The rest of you oxygen thieves strip until your fucking ball juggling meat beaters bleed.”

As the Initiates began working on their rifles, Kells pulled a chair up and set it next to Gavin. He casually sat down and propped his feet up on Gavin’s back, crossing his ankles and leaning back comfortably.

He watched the Knight for a moment before speaking, “Do you like it when I smoke you, soldier?”

Gav closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn’t really sure how to answer that. “Is there any response I can give that won’t result in more push-ups?” 

“It sure as shit ain’t that one.” Kells replied with the smallest hint of amusement.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Gavin pulled his pants up and left them loose around his hips as he reached down for his shirt on the locker room bench. The door opened and he straightened, holding his shirt in one hand. “Sir.” His voice was set in a quiet simple acknowledgement.

Kells strode in and eyed him up and down for a moment. “Knight.” He pulled his tight white shirt over his head and dropped it on the bench. 

Gav clenched his jaw and stared. He just couldn’t help it… The man was beautiful to look at. Kells wasn’t bulky, but he was perfectly defined. Gavin imagined sliding his hands over every inch of his lithe body. His shoulders, tight firm chest, defined abs, his hips… Fuck. 

Pulling his wandering thoughts from dark dirty places, Gavin blinked stupidly at Kells as he suddenly realized he was standing there looking back at him with a little grin on his lips. 

“Like what you see?” The Lancer Captain’s grin didn’t fade.

That look on his face… It only served to embolden Gav. “Yes, I do.” 

Kells stepped close and looked him up and down. _Pure fucking testosterone._ Gavin could feel the heat rolling off the man’s body. He clenched his shirt tightly in his hands to keep from reaching out and touching him. His eyes fell to the Lancer Captain’s shoulder and collarbone... He desperately wanted to put his mouth on the man. Bite him. Run his tongue along his collarbone and neck. Taste him. 

The Lancer Captain suddenly took a step back and smirked, “You couldn’t fucking handle me.”

_Fucking hell!_

And that statement just made Gavin want him even more. Did Kells know what he was doing to him?! A green light just flicked on in Gavin’s head.

“I think I could make you work for it.” The Knight boldly looked him in the eyes and grinned. 

“That so?” Kells raised an eyebrow. “You’re a cocky bastard.” 

Gavin gave a small shrug, “So I’ve been told.” 

The Lancer Captain crossed his arms and lifted his chin. “You know what I do with cocky bastards, Knight?”

“Hm… You screw them in the locker room?” Gav’s little grin turned impish. He was probably about to be in more trouble than he could ever imagine, but he just didn’t care at that moment. 

“I put their ass on the quarterdeck and smoke the hell out of ‘em.” His eyes were dark and intense, but his grin was still there. 

“I suppose this means about a thousand push-ups, then?” Gav nearly sighed.

“Oh, no, soldier...” Kells smirked, “There’s no amount of push-ups in the entire fucking world that would put your ass in line.” He stepped up to the bench and sat down next to him. “You need something else.”

Gavin’s heart raced as he wrung the shirt in his hands.

“On your knees, Knight.” The Lancer Captain's stern command reverberated through Gav’s entire body and he dropped immediately.

Kells set his foot in front of Gavin and pointed to the laces of his boot without a word. Gav hesitated for a moment before reaching out to unlace and remove it, looking up at the man’s face the entire time. As he worked the laces on the second boot, Kells leaned forward and put his hand firmly on the Knight’s head, pushing it down and forcing his gaze to drop. “Stop fucking looking at me, you self-satisfied ass.”

A chill ran down Gavin’s spine. He had never, in his life, been the submissive one. He had always been in control. But kneeling there in front of the Lancer Captain, with the man’s hand still resting on his head… This brought on completely new feelings Gav found himself lost in. Anticipation. Uncertainty. A slow steady build in his gut made him want to obey. He wanted more. So much more. If he didn’t obey, he would be denied.

Gavin pulled the second boot off and sat back on his heels. Waiting. As he was _\--not permitted--_ to look up, the Knight’s eyes were forced level with the Lancer Captain’s hips as he stood from the bench. Kells slid his thumb along the waist of his pants then tapped a finger as another silent order. 

Biting his lip, the Knight slowly reached up and loosened the man’s pants. Gavin trailed his fingertips along his lower abdomen and hip bones as he curled his fingers under the waistband and slid his pants down. He paused for a long moment as he reached the Lancer Captain’s thighs with the materiel. _Goddamn…_ He had to fight down the urge to pounce on the man as he pushed his pants down the rest of the way.

“Do you want that, Knight?” Kells spoke quietly.

Gavin looked up at him and gave a very small nod. He adjusted his knees on the cement and inched closer, rubbing his palms against materiel of his own pants over his thighs eagerly. His cock throbbed and his stomach knotted tight. Fuck, he wanted that man in the worst way!

“What was that? I didn’t hear you…” He placed his hand on Gav’s head again. 

“Yes…” Damn. How many times had Gavin said those very words to others? _This was Karma._ Hot, heart-stopping, head spinning Karma.

The man’s grip tightened in his hair. “How bad do you want it?”

Gavin’s muscles strained as he struggled to stay down and he continued to brazenly stare up at Kells. He ran his hand over the bulge in his pants to try and ease the ache. “Pretty fucking bad.” He snapped his mouth shut immediately after the words left his lips.

The Lancer Captain pulled his hand from Gav’s hair and stepped to the side, the heat that had built between the two of them rapidly faded away. 

Kells bent down and spoke next to Gavin’s ear, “Watch your fucking language, Knight.” It was a deep, quiet near-whisper. _Playful, almost…_

Gavin growled in frustration as Kells moved away. _DAMMIT!_

Stepping into a shower stall and turning the water on, Kells smirked over his shoulder at him. “Dismissed.”

Gavin nearly whined as he leaned forward and dropped his forehead against the bench, reaching a hand down into his pants.

“I said dismissed, soldier! Get the fuck out!” The Lancer Captain glared dangerously at him as he grabbed the soap off the small shelf.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

What a cruel bastard!

Gavin hurried outside, still half naked with his boots unlaced, around the back of the airport to the wrecked airplane skeleton on the beach. He glanced around briefly then leaned his bare back against the cool metal inside the broken plane and closed his eyes. 

Those games were _his_ to play. _Dominating games._ Kells was a serious force to be reckoned with. _Gavin would have him._ He smiled to himself, nearly laughing, as he pushed his pants down a little and slid his hand over his hip. He bit his lip as he ran his wrist along the underside of his achingly hard cock a few times.

What he _\--wanted--_ was to picture Kells down on his damn knees… What actually happened was vivid imagery of himself on his own knees, desperately hungry for whatever the man saw fit to give him.

That man… slowly walking around him, dark intense eyes staring down at his naked body… Placing a hand on his head from behind, a fistfull of hair… Jerking his head back to force his gaze as he sank down behind, pressing up against him… _He could feel it._ The Lancer Captain’s smooth lithe body against his back, hand gripping his hair… Fuck!! He’d make it hurt. Gavin wanted it so bad. 

His rocked his hips and bit down on his lip harder to stifle a moan. Gavin’s muscles tensed and he snapped his head back, hitting the metal behind him. “Ow! Ahh… fuck!!” He grunted and nearly whimpered as he released. He continued to lightly touch his hypersensitive ebbing hardon as he chuckled to himself. _Frustrated._ That hadn’t eased the ache he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

_Not even by half._  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Combat training.

Kells had the Initiates out on the beach and had been instructing them all morning when Gavin peered around the wall to watch. He just couldn’t stay away.

The Lancer Captain stood in front of the men as they sparred in groups of twos and threes. “What in the holy mother of dogfuck is wrong with you coolant drinking glue sniffers?! You idiots looks like a pack of molerats trying to fuck a bucket!”

He stalked up to a pair of soldiers working on take downs. “Initiate! Quit humping his leg and lay him the fuck down!” The men stood and started again, ending up in a clench as each worked to drop the other. “What the actual fuck are you doing, Initiate?! You trying to fucking cuddle? Kiss his neck and whisper sweet nothings in his ear? Stop trying to get in his pants and knock his dick in the dirt!”

Gavin chuckled quietly to himself as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the warm cement wall. Combat training with LC Kells would be much better if everyone was naked. 

Kells moved to another pair, who had actually been doing rather well. One of the men dropped the other and went through the motions of punching him in the ribs as he held the downed opponant's wrist. He stood up and smiled triumphantly as the Lancer Captain watched in silence. He must have taken that silence for some sort of praise. _His mistake._

“Wow…” Kells spoke with heavy sarcasm, “You beat the shit outta that big bad crayon eater, didn’t you?” 

The Initiate’s smile faded a little, but he was bold. “Every time, Sir.” 

Putting an arm around the man’s shoulder, Kells escorted him up front. “Attention!” 

The soldiers scrambled and lined up immediately.

“At ease.” He slid his arm off the man, stepped to the side and spoke to the group, “Watch close, kids... Initiate Badass here is about to show everyone how things are done.” Kells turned his head to the man and grinned. 

Gavin couldn’t see the soldier’s face, but he was pretty sure the man was no longer smiling.

Kells pulled a training knife from his pocket and held it out for the soldier to take. “Go kill that man, Initiate.” The Lancer Captain pointed sternly… _Right at Gavin._

Pushing himself away from the wall and stepping out onto the sand, Gav flexed his fingers and grinned. There had to be some part of him that knew he’d be pulled into their shitshow, yet again. 

The Initiate hesitated only briefly before approaching the Knight and attacking. Gavin disarmed the man and flipped him over in the air onto his back, immediately dropping down on his chest with the knife. He had his fair share of being killed by squadmates in the military pre-war and his movements were instinctive. 

One of the Initiates in the line made a sound and Kells reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Go take that fucking knife from him.” He shoved the man toward the Knight and crossed his arms.

Gav turned the knife in his hand to rest the blade out against his forearm and waited. 

...That Initiate had been easy to kill. 

Kells didn’t look away from Gavin as he barked to the group, “Next!”

And so it went. A few initiates had actually managed to disarm the Knight, but he didn’t let them keep it long. A couple put up pretty good fights, but still ended up laying in the sand. Gavin dropped the last man and stabbed him twice in the side. He couldn’t help but make a show of it. He stood at parade rest, knife behind his back, and grinned at Kells as the Initiate went back to the line. 

“Your assassination attempt failed, Sir.” He purposely attempted to raise the man’s hackles. Why? Who the fuck knew. Gavin just wanted the Lancer Captain to give him personal discipline. 

Kells didn’t say a word as he stalked up to the Knight, raising his hands to attack him. Gavin’s stupid grin faded and he quickly took a step backwards, pulling the knife from behind his back. The Lancer Captain was fast. He stepped close, wrapped his arm around Gav’s and brought his elbow across his jaw. It took him a little by surprise, but the man had hit him hard enough to knock him right out of his thoughts and drive him back into instinct. 

_Kells played rough._

The Knight twisted, ducked his head and brought his arm up, blocking a second blow to the face that probably would have rang his bell pretty damn good. Kells pulled back and ended up disarming Gav, and he worked to get the weapon back from the man. The two struggled for several long seconds until Kells managed to grab him around the knee and pull him off his feet. He fell back onto the sand and the Lancer Captain stabbed him in the chest. 

Gavin bit back a curse and tried his hardest not to grin as Kells sank down, pushing a knee between his thighs. He leaned over the the Knight, his thigh pressing firmly up against Gav’s crotch. “Having fun, Knight?” He spoke in a deep, quiet drawl.

“Yes, Sir.” He lowered his voice and looked the man directly in the eyes. “More, please.” 

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” He moved his thigh slightly and rolled his hip over Gavin in just the right way…

“No, Sir.” Gav was suddenly starting to care less and less that there were a large group of initiates watching them. Kells could fuck him right there on the beach in front of them all and he’d love it. _Damn, the things that man did to him._

“You’re on flight deck firewatch tonight. Congratulations.” Kells flashed a little smirk and pushed himself up. 

Gavin groaned quietly and closed his eyes as he lay there, spread eagle, on the warm sand.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Firewatch was the worst. Especially at night. The flight deck in particular. Endless hours of standing in one spot, unmoving, all alone. Gavin could probably fall asleep in the power armor. Some soldiers did. Or he could stand there staring blankly at the horizon and fantasize about fucking Kells on the beach. Was that a better alternative to a nap? Probably not. Having a hardon in a suit of power armor was an all new level of frustration.

The interior of the armor hugged firmly around his body and gave no leeway for any type of relieving friction. _Tight._ He was wearing his green military pants and a T shirt underneath the restricting metal suit and that was only the slightest relief. A hard cock in one of those fucking BoS jumpsuits was hell. 

_Think about baseball._

Gavin missed baseball. And as much as he missed it, he was still painfully aware of his frustrating situation. He pondered getting out of the suit under the pretense of taking a piss over the railing and sneaking back to the aft deck for a couple of minutes. Nobody would miss him…

No. That’s not what he wanted. He could jerk his dick raw and he’d still have that fucking ache in the pit of his stomach. 

Gav started counting lag bolts. 

At 83 of his third count, The door beside him opened and Kells stepped out. 

“Enjoying yourself, Knight?” Crystal clear amusement filled his words.

“Yes, Sir. Savoring the cool night air on my skin and the smell of the ocean breeze.” The level of sarcasm in that statement had to be a new record for Gav; He only _wished_ he could feel air against his skin and smell anything other than the inside of his helmet. “I love firewatch so much.” Face hidden from the Lancer Captain behind the metal, Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, good…” Kells rapped his knuckles against the Knight’s chest plate, “Guess you don’t need a break then.” 

He turned and stepped back inside and Gavin stared after him, cursing quietly under his breath. _Dammit!_

The Lancer Captain suddenly came back out and smacked Gavin on the side of his helmet. “Get the hell out of that suit, smart-ass.”

He gladly stepped out of the power armor and stood in front of Kells, smiling faintly. “Did you come to relieve me, Sir?” 

That little play on words was definitely not lost on the Lancer Captain. He knew what he’d been doing… Right from the start. 

“I’ve come to wipe that smug look off your damn face.” Kells turned and strode down the flight deck, not even bothering to see if Gavin followed.

He did. 

Without any hesitation.

As soon as the two of them stepped behind the wall of the observation deck onto the back storm deck, Kells rounded on Gav. He used one hand to shove the Knight roughly against the wall and drew his combat knife with the other. 

Gavin’s muscles tensed and he brought his hands up immediately as he saw the light above glinting off steel next to the man’s hip. 

“Don’t fucking move.” Kells narrowed his dark eyes. 

The Knight froze in place at the command.

“I’ve been watching you ever since the moment you stepped foot on the Prydwen…” He brought the knife up and laid the flat of the blade against Gav’s shoulder while still pinning him firmly against the wall with his other hand. “I know everything that happens on this ship. Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing.” Kells touched the tip to Gavin’s chin and urged his head back a little. “ _Who_ you’ve been doing…”

Gavin’s skin prickled at the completely vulnerable position he was in. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest... _He may have gotten in a little over his head with this one…_

The Lancer Captain tilted his head in a manner that reminded Gavin of a hawk regarding a rabbit just before it struck. He lowered his voice, no trace of a smile on his lips… “My turn.” Kells hooked two fingers under the collar of Gav’s shirt and slid the knife down, slicing it open down to the waistband of his pants in one quick motion. 

With a quiet gasp, the Knight flinched as he felt cold steel touch his skin. Back against the wall, he couldn’t escape it. The knife was razor sharp and Gav was pretty sure he’d been cut, but he didn’t dare look down to check. 

Moving back slightly, the man holstered his knife and slid his hands over Gavin’s chest under the cut fabric. His warm hands moved slowly, _\--deliberately--_ over the Knight’s goosebumped flesh, up onto his shoulders to push his shirt down behind him. 

Kells paused with his hands lingering on Gavin’s upper arms and he tightened his grip a little. “But you’re playing this game by _my_ rules.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Lost in the tumult of feelings, internal as well as external, Gav couldn’t find his voice for a moment. The heat building between them was rapidly growing and he longed for more. More of the Lancer Captain’s hands caressing his skin. More heart-stopping intensity. More of anything Kells would let him have. He carefully nodded and finally spoke, “Yes, Sir.” The voice didn’t even sound like his own at that point. Quiet. Obedient. Submissive. 

_Gavin finally dropped his gaze._

Sliding his hands over the tense muscles of Gav’s biceps, Kells pushed the shirt off slowly. A slight breeze in the night air washed over his exposed skin and contrasted heavily against the heat of the man’s hands caressing his body. He felt a small cold trickle of wetness running down his sternum followed by a sharp sting. He had most definitely been cut. 

The Lancer Captain ran his eyes over Gavin’s bare chest and a look of appreciation crossed his face. He pressed a finger firmly against Gavin’s sternum and ran it slowly over the cut he’d made, wiping the trickling blood off.

Gav clenched his fists and sucked air between his teeth at the sting. Kells moved closer and lifted the blood wet finger to Gavin’s lips. The man’s eyes fixed on his mouth as Gavin parted his lips, leaned his head forward and slowly took his finger in with the tip of his tongue and sucked gently.

Kells bit his lip for a moment then smiled. “Damn…” 

That look… The way he bit his bottom lip… _Fuck…_ Gavin’s arousal started to nearly ache against the restricting material of his pants. Kells slid his finger from the Knight’s mouth and Gav spoke quietly, “Let me touch you…” He paused and corrected, “May I touch you… Sir?” His stomach knotted considerably as the man silently regarded him. Did he misspeak? Gavin wasn’t used to this; If he wanted something he generally took it. 

The Lancer Captain smiled once more and reached down, untucking his shirt in an almost teasing manner. He used both hands to pull it up by the hem and Gavin inhaled sharply as he stared. The way the man’s muscles flexed as he moved was ridiculously sexy. His abs tightened as he stretched his arms up to pull the shirt over his head and a hint of rib showed under his beautiful dark skin. He was sinuous and graceful, yet quick and powerful. 

He dropped the shirt and cocked his chin ever so slightly. Gavin moved close, inches away, and drank in the man’s heady scent and the rolling heat from his body. He slid his hands over the Lancer Captain’s waist and cautiously moved his head, pausing with his lips brushing against the man’s neck. Kells didn’t stop him… Gav closed his eyes and pressed his tongue along his pulse line, trailing it firmly into a toothy suckling kiss. 

Kells ran his hands up Gavin’s arms and made a nearly inaudible sound. Gav smiled against his skin and scraped his teeth once more. He suddenly wanted to draw more of those sounds out of the man. Louder. _Damn!_

“Don’t fucking mark my body, Knight…” His voice was quiet… And he was starting to breathe a little heavily. 

Gavin ran his hands up higher over the man’s ribs and pressed his body against him. Feeling the Lancer Captain’s hard cock against his own sent all new thrills through Gav and he had to struggle once more with the urge to not try and take control. 

Moving his hands up to the Knight’s shoulders, Kells pressed down firmly as a command. Gavin obeyed and used the opportunity to explore more of the man’s body with his hands and mouth as he slowly moved downward. He bit his enticing collarbone, ran his teeth over the man’s chest and followed with firm kissing and licks, and trailed his hands over his tight hard muscles. Gavin lingered a moment on the center of the Lancer Captain’s chest and, very deliberately, licked off the blood he had smeared against his skin. 

Gav glanced up and grinned slightly at the look on the man’s face. He’d been watching the Knight intently and he was biting his lip again. Gav tilted his head down to hide a bigger grin as his knees rested on the metal deck. He suddenly realized he was craving the Lancer Captain’s approval. He’d always been one to sexually please his partners, reveled in it, but this was different somehow. 

His fingertips trailed down the beckoning vee of the man’s abdomen to the waistband of his pants and he lingered for a moment, looking up through his lashes for permission. Kells ran a hand through Gavin’s hair as a reply, then curled his fingers into the dark strands loosely as the Knight obeyed. 

Gavin’s eyes washed over the material straining against his bulge as he worked the pants loose. He tugged them down to the man’s thighs then ran his hands back up his legs. He smiled to himself as he put his hand on Kells. _Not twelve inches… But close enough._ He licked his lips and pressed them to the tip, then delighted as he drew out a quiet moan from the Lancer Captain when he sank down on him. Fuck, that was what he suddenly lived for. 

_I could do better..._

Using his tongue and hands on the man, Gav worked to make Kells lose just an ounce of that composure he held. The grip in his hair tightened and the sounds he made got a little louder. Gavin found victory when he started moving his hips and let out a deep throated groan. 

Kells pulled Gavin’s head back and forced his gaze for a moment. He was breathing harder… His composure was nearly gone. The Knight licked his lips and spoke quietly, “More please…” 

Stepping back with one foot, Kells planted his boot on Gavin’s thigh, pushing him back to sit on his heels. Gav didn’t need any further prompting; He hurriedly unlaced and removed the boot, then the other as it was placed against his leg. Kells didn’t protest when the Knight sat back and removed his own boots and kicked his pants off. 

Kells removed his own pants. He reached in a pocket and pulled out a small bottle of oil before he dropped them to the ground in a heap. Gavin got back to his knees and caught the bottle as Kells tossed it at him without a word. Gav eyed it for a moment then poured some in his palm and scooted up close to the Lancer Captain again. 

He rubbed his slick fist tightly around the man, stroking the entire length slowly a few times. Anticipation. Fuck. The knot in Gavin’s stomach grew tight as he moved his hand. The sounds Kells made were a testament to how far gone his patience was. _Thankfully._ Gavin wanted him so badly he could hardly stand it. Wanted the man to take him from behind. Rough. Fill him. Hurt him. 

The Lancer Captain grabbed a fistful of Gav’s hair and pulled him to his feet roughly. He spun him around and shoved him forward toward the edge of the deck with hungry intent. Gavin caught himself on the guard rail and clutched it tightly as Kells moved up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Feeling the man press up against the cleft of his ass, Gav bent forward slightly and pressed back against him urgently. Resting his hot chest against Gav’s back, Kells leaned over him and spoke in that spine tingling commanding voice of his, “How bad do you want it?”

_Pretty fucking bad!_

Nearly whimpering, all he could manage to say was a quiet, “Please…” _Fuck me…_ Gavin dropped his head and squeezed his eyes tight in frustration.

He felt the slick head pressing firmly against his opening, but Kells held his hand around himself and denied Gavin’s attempts to push back on him. 

“How bad, Knight?” Kells asked again.

And Gavin whimpered. _Fuck!_ “I want it… So bad. Please… Give it to me… Please… Sir.” He started rambling, working diligently on keeping his language in check. 

Pressure. Kells slid his hand back and pressed a couple inches inside slowly. _Teasing._ How the hell did that man have so much fucking self-restraint?! Gavin eagerly pushed back against him, but again, his hand kept him from what he wanted. 

“More… Please!” Gavin got the sense the Lancer Captain liked it when he said that. 

Removing his hand, Kells curled his fingers around Gav’s hips and fully seated himself in a slow, agonizingly wonderful, way.

“Nnn… Fu-- uung…” _DAMN!_ Gavin snapped his teeth together and clenched his jaw tight to keep from cussing. _Relax._ Fuck. It hurt… _So good._ Deep full pressure. So fucking full… He whimpered when Kells started moving his hips. Gavin’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing.

Even slick, Kells had to work at it. “Fucking tight…” He grunted. 

Gavin was vaguely aware of the man taking his slick hand from the railing and placing it on his own throbbing arousal. He eagerly stroked along with the Lancer Captain’s movements. Oh, hell it was good. _So good._

Kells reached up and grabbed Gav around the throat, forcing him to arch his back more. The position drove him deeper inside and his pace quickened. 

Gavin’s thighs started trembling violently as his muscles strained and he fought to relax. He couldn’t. He moved his hand faster as the man thrust against him. Gav rolled his hips into the motion and incomprehensible sounds spilled from his throat. One of those sounds may have been a mumbled expletive. He didn’t know. He didn’t care. Kells grunted against him like an animal and it was overwhelming.

 _Don’t stop… Don’t…_

“Per..mission… To… _Ah!”_ The fingers around Gavin’s throat tightened slightly. “Cum… Sir…” Please… Say it. Say it now…

“Granted…” There was some amusement spread through the desperate hitched word.

One hand still holding the railing tightly, Gav moaned, jerked his hips and spilled on the edge of the deck. Muscles tightened in spasming waves around the Lancer Captain as he rode it out even harder, chasing his own release with feral abandon. 

The man’s body tensed up, spasmed, and his fingers curled around Gavin’s throat tightly as he spilled deep inside. His movements slowed and he slid his hand from Gav’s neck, down over his shoulder and along his back as he stepped away. As soon as Kells pulled out, Gavin sank down to his knees and pressed his head against the railing. 

He stayed there for some time; Trembling and sore with every pain in his body starting to come to attention by slow degrees. Sweat stung the cut on his chest and it made him smile. His jaw still hurt a little from the Lancer Captain’s elbow during combat training, as well as various bruises the man had given him during the little skirmish. His knees hurt. His ass… _Fuck…_ His ass hurt. 

This was worth every minute of the delightfully frustrating torture he had endured. 

Gavin finally lifted his head and stood, legs still shaking. He turned to Kells and grinned. The man was lacing his second boot when Gav turned to him. He glanced up as he pulled the laces tight and glared. 

Snatching Gavin’s cut shirt from the deck, Kells stood and threw it at him. “Clean yourself up, Knight… You’re a fucking mess.”

He glanced down at himself. Sweat had made the blood run down his chest. Pressing the ruined shirt against the cut, Gav looked up, still grinning like a jackass. 

“I’m glad you love firewatch so fucking much…” Kells stepped close and lowered his voice, “Because it appears I have more work to do on your cocky ass.”

Gavin’s smug grin didn’t fade one bit as he looked the man in the eyes. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”  
  
  
  


****

### \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
